User talk:Max117D
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twisted Metal Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Max117D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max Jordan (Talk) 00:08, 2010 March 22 congratulations wow, are you the creator?, You has a great imagination¡, this page is the best idea for Twisted Metal fans, congratulations, Max. (sorry for my faults, I am in South America, and I not speak much english) Mati 20:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC)MTI Ok Now, I will talk about this page in Twisted Metal Wikia. Bye bye 21:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC)MTI Twisted Metal Main Page Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I figured that I would contact and see how things have been on here lately - we are trying to get our regular Twisted Metal Wiki going again, since a new game was announced a few weeks ago, but we figured we'd reach out to you guys too since you guys obviously love Twisted Metal. - Wagnike2 16:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Max Before you read this lass, you nedd know about this is not important for the wikia. I just want know: How old are you? Mati 00:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC)MTI age Oh, I think abut you are more young, I thik 17. My age?, is fourteen years old in this moment. In the july 20th, I will be 15 years old. Mati 00:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC)MTI Thanks, Max for the link, is a cool page. But... I have a cuestion, Are you Maxamillionaire? Or are a other user? No, is for PS2, PC or X-box? Good, I will search in the web this game, for download it. Do you know some page to download the game?Mati 02:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC)MTI Don´t worry. And I see... Red hammer, Iron Mafia, and other cars are russian, are there all inspirated to Critical Depth? I thought this because both were russians. And... yo talk about your page in TMA?Mati 02:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC)MTI Oh, look at the clock, I need exit to the web. Bye, friend Mati 02:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC)MTI Hello, Max. I looked at your logo and I can offer make one some "best" in Photoshop, as the Iron Mafia´s image I make Mati 02:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC)MTI No, sorry, the guyos of Twikimetal and Twisted Metal wikia do not answer me. My friends and the people to I know who like twisted metal (except you) do not speak english.Mati 02:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC)MTI In TMA nothing yet, I recently conected and I have not used the internet since last night I said goodbye. And you tube... I think if I have, but do not remember wich was. Good idea but, but how do I contact him? Well, I will try. I will try to remember my account and post to jigokuNeko. And... You are from Australia or something? The Logo Hello, Max. Now, i gift you the TMFF logo. If you don´t like, tell me. I Have the picture, and I can add or remove more thinks. Just tell me thatMati 00:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC)MTI Oh. I have other two images in the PC: smasher and hellrider ready to publish I have this, but I can add fire, or distort a skull in his radiator No problem, on friday I will bring with it ready. A devil crimson tooth Lastly, if you want Smasher, here is OK hellrider I sorry, but i join in the web just now . Yes, I have 3 trucks Both are cool. But you are the boss. You select the better and I will respect your desicion. Yes, the fire, the red theeth and the weapons does diavolical. No, I really forget the paswword and the username. I try make a new account, but they told me was ready an account with my e-mail. Yes, is better. And... do you have a Facebbor or Twitter account? With your you tube account try to find jigokuNeko and invite to TMFF Teen Titans Yes, I like this comics. But I have a cuestion: how could it be the car? Mati 01:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC)MTI Hello again! yes, I'm fine. I stopped using the internet a bit last year because of exams and then, inadvertently I forgot TMFF and MFF. We have not talked for quite! I hope your MFF continue growing and be so much known. Regards, Mati 17:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC)mti Revived? I thought that the wikis are popular. I think: so much people that see and read comics have to wish be a character o simply create a new character Was thinking that if you wanted to grow it up should give you some like this: http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Freezer (sorry that is in Spanish, but I don´t know many english wikias)or upload a you tube video of Iron Mafia or Sergeant Psycho talking speaking in a dark screen, then a brief sample of the car on the screen fades to black. Then on a black screen listening to the voice of calypso talking (saying welcome back to twisted metal ... or I am Calypso and I thank you for playing TM). Finally appears in flashback scenes in games like trailers and gameplays, and suddenly the picture of the image that I made(http://tmff.wikia.com/wiki/File:0TwistedMetalFanFiction.jpg) and end in a or 2 seconds the link: tmff.wikia.com Good Luck, MTI